The invention relates to a method of operating an internal combustion engine with two-stage turbocharging by a low-pressure exhaust gas turbine and a high-pressure exhaust gas turbine, the low-pressure exhaust gas turbine being positioned downstream of the high-pressure exhaust gas turbine in the exhaust system of the internal combustion engine, and the high-pressure exhaust gas turbine being provided with a bypass line including a control valve.